Merci
by Broceliande
Summary: apres l'épisode 307. Brennan vient voir Shalimar pour la remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie...


Merci Par Brocéliande  
  
Suite à l'épisode 307 The Hand of God De retour au Sanctuaire.  
  
Dès qu'ils furent de retour au Sanctuaire, Shalimar abandonna ses amis, sans un mot, et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Là elle ne pu retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans un état de semi léthargie, elle revit les évènements de cette longue journée. Le visage de Kristoff apparut accompagné de cet étrange sentiment qu'elle avait ressentit tandis qu'elle s'était trouvée connecté à lui lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Une vague de culpabilité la submergea. Il était mort à cause d'elle. Elle se remémora sa promesse, cette promesse qu'elle n'avait pas tenue ! Mais qu'aurait elle dû faire ? Laisser Brennan mourir ? Jamais ! Elle était prête à tout pour éviter ça ! Même à donner sa vie si nécessaire. Et elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait offert sa vie à Kristoff en échange de celle de Brennan. Mais Kristoff avait préféré se laisser mourir, se sacrifiant pour elle. Cet homme, cette "main de Dieu", avait renoncé à la vie pour épargner la sienne. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'elle revoyait le corps inanimé de Kristoff, et tandis qu'elle pleurait, ce fut l'image de Brennan qui lui apparut. Alors elle comprit que ses larmes n'étaient pas pour Kristoff ; elle était touchée par sa mort, soit ! Mais ses larmes n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse face à la mort de quelqu'un, c'étaient des larmes de soulagement. Soulagée, oui elle l'était ! Soulagée que Brennan soit encore en vie.  
  
Ses entrailles se nouèrent tandis qu'elle revoyait Brennan allongé sur le sol, un pansement de fortune, appliqué inutilement par Lexa, imbibé de son sang. Lexa qui lui disait que Brennan était gravement blessé et qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Mais elle se refusa à l'écouter. Brennan ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en aller. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ignorant la fatigue et tout le reste, elle l'emporta jusqu'au campement de Kristoff. Elle se souvint de la déception de Kristoff quand elle lui avait demandé de sauver Brennan, alors qu'elle lui avait promit que si il les suivait il n'aurait pas à faire ce genre de chose. Mais lorsqu'elle lui avait offert sa vie en échange de celle de Brennan, il en avait été sidéré. Elle se remémora avec quelle émotion elle lui avait confirmé vouloir donner sa vie pour Brennan. Ses sentiments pour lui à cet instant étaient plus fort que tout ; plus fort que l'envie de vivre, la peur de la mort.  
  
Alors tandis que ses pleurs inondaient son oreiller, Shalimar su qu'elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. Elle aimait Brennan, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Tous ces moments passés à s'aguicher l'un l'autre ; ces moments de tendresse et de grande complicité affluèrent dans son esprit. Ses larmes s'amoindrirent pour s'apaiser totalement à ces heureux souvenirs. Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit un léger poids sur son épaule.  
  
Tirée lentement de sa léthargie, elle reconnu le contact d'une main. Elle ressentit une présence chaleureuse, une présence qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Quand elle se retourna, ses yeux, rougis par les larmes, se posèrent sur le visage de Brennan.  
  
- Shalimar, murmura t-il tout en caressant sa joue, essuyant les dernières larmes.  
  
Shalimar ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres elle ne pu s'empêcher de les embrasser. Elle sentit alors la main de Brennan descendre vers son cou frôler son épaule et glisser le long de son bras. Leurs mains se joignirent et Brennan portant la main de Shalimar à ses lèvres, l'embrassa. Shalimar rouvrit les yeux qui plongèrent aussitôt dans ceux de Brennan. Son regard était si tendre, qu'elle se sentit fondre. De son autre main, elle caressa sa joue et passant son bras derrière son cou, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa.  
  
Brennan ne bougea pas. Fermant les yeux pour se délecter du goût des lèvres de Shalimar sur les siennes. Puis n'y tenant plus il la prit dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. Ses mains parcoururent le dos de Shalimar, s'y plaquant pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Le corps de Shalimar ploya sous ses doigts, s'arquant pour mieux s'unir au sien. Lentement il la ramena vers l'oreiller, leurs bouches toujours scellées par un même baiser sans fin. Les doigts de Shalimar effleuraient son visage, caressaient son cou, glissaient dans ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps ses mains parcourraient le corps de la jeune femme, en dessinant les contours, en savourant la douceur. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, ceux-ci étant inutiles puisque leurs caresses exprimaient d'autant mieux la violence de leurs sentiments.  
  
Peu à peu ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements qui constituaient le seul frein à leur passion. Leurs corps désormais fiévreux s'unissaient en une parfaite harmonie. Shalimar retient un cri, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Brennan y laissant une marque rouge sur son dos, tandis qu'elle sentait la pression des hanches de son partenaire s'intensifier. Une même vague de désir les emporta, déversant sur eux un torrent de passion, puis les laissant pantelant une fois dissipée. Repus, ils se laissèrent sombrer peu à peu vers le sommeil.  
  
Au milieu de la nuit Brennan se réveilla. Il respira avec délice le parfum de Shalimar, joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux, profitant qu'elle dormait encore pour l'admirer. Il effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser et resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Il obtient en réponse un gémissement de plaisir de la jeune femme, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.  
  
En la voyant si paisible dans son sommeil, Brennan repensa à toutes ces choses par lesquelles elle était passée durant la vieille. Son éjection de l'Helix, sa chute en plein ciel, l'arbre dans lequel elle avait si durement terminé sa descente. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Il se rappela avoir refusé de la croire morte tandis que Lexa lui certifiait que personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute. Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu murmurer son nom, l'appeler encore une fois, tandis que sa vie quittait peu à peu son corps à travers son sang qui s'écoulait lentement sur la branche plantée dans sa poitrine. Machinalement il effleura l'endroit de l'impact ; il n'en restait aucune trace. Il en remercia Kristoff.  
  
Kristoff, qui plus tard lui avait sauvé la vie également. Il se remémora que dans son état de demi inconscience il avait entendu Shalimar dire qu'elle ne le laisserait pas mourir. Le contact des doigts de Shalimar sur sa joue l'avait enjoint à lutter contre la fatigue qui le submergeait. Si il avait tenu aussi longtemps c'était pour elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser.  
  
Quand Shalimar avait offert sa vie pour le sauver, son coeur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Son esprit s'était rebellé, mais pas suffisamment, pour tenter de lui crier de ne pas faire ça. Il refusait qu'elle se sacrifie pour lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Dans l'Helix quand il avait pu lui dire combien ce geste l'avait touché. Il n'avait pas réussit à dire autre chose qu'un simple "Merci". Il aurait eu tellement à lui dire à cet instant, mais voilà ils n'étaient pas seuls et il n'avait pas osé.  
  
Quand il était entré dans sa chambre c'était pour lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu jusqu'à présent. À savoir qu'il tenait énormément à elle, qu'il refusait de la perdre, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Il l'aimait, ça il en était certain ; et les évènements de la vieille n'avait fait que ressortir ses sentiments qu'il avait si longtemps tenté de dissimuler.  
  
Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le visage quiet de Shalimar. Elle était si belle, si désirable. Arriverait-il un jour à lui avouer ses émotions ? Mettrait-il fin à ce jeu du chat et de la souris ?  
  
FIN 


End file.
